Términos e Inícios
by Neko Sombria
Summary: Aquele beijo selava o término de um antigo relacionamento sem futuro com Sasuke e o inicio da continuação de seu relacionamento com aquele melhor amigo que se pegou amando por acaso: Uchiha Itachi. /ItaSaku/OneShot/


**Disclaimer: **Para a minha tristeza e a do Itachi-kun Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**N.A.:** Ok, aqui vai mais uma one-shot do meu "casalzinho do momento" estou com problemas mentais, eu sei ¬¬" Faz algumas semanas que meu namorado me deixou e eu ainda estou na fase de aceitação. O que quer dizer que basicamente, as cenas iniciais são praticamente da minha vida. Quem lê minhas outras fanfics, acredite, estou terminando os capítulos. Arigatou minna!_

**Sinopse: **Aquele beijo selava o término de um antigo relacionamento sem futuro com Sasuke e o inicio da continuação de seu relacionamento com aquele melhor amigo que se pegou amando por acaso: Uchiha Itachi.

_**Boa Leitura!**_

* * *

_-_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-  
_

_-_

_**Términos e Inícios**_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_Por Neko Sombria_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

-

-

Olhou para ele completamente confusa. Ele queria _o que_? Piscou uma, duas, três vezes antes de pronunciar qualquer palavra.

- O-o que? – A voz dela saiu por um fio. Os olhos cor de jade estavam arregalados. Ela não acreditava no que ouvia. – Como assim? Por quê?

O moreno suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. Sabia que ia ser difícil para a namorada aceitar aquilo. Mas ele tinha de ser firme. Sabia o que queria.

- É isso mesmo Sakura, eu quero um tempo. – Ele falou sério. Viu os olhos da jovem a sua frente perderem o foco por alguns instantes. Ok, ele sabia o que viria a seguir. _Choro_. Odiava ver aquelas esmeraldas banhadas por lágrimas – Não passamos tanto tempo juntos, a distância complica muito. Além disso, tem tanta coisa acontecendo... Acho que isso, para nós dois, é o melhor.

Viu-a fechar os olhos e inclinar a cabeça para trás, colocando os dedos sobre as pálpebras. Ela ficou assim por alguns segundos, respirando fundo para entender o que estava acontecendo. Quando ela tornou a abrir os olhos, eles estavam vazios. Só havia uma coisa que poderia ser vista neles. _Tristeza_. Ela abriu um sorriso detestável: Um sorriso morto.

- Está bem. Se for o que você quer, eu não vou impedir. – Ele se sentiu surpreso, não esperava aquela reação tão diferente da sua namorada. Sabia que ela se importava, mas não sabia que ela iria agir com tanta imparcialidade. Ela olhou para o relógio nervosamente e disse – Está tarde, preciso ir Sasuke.

Ele a olhou apreensivo antes de responder:

- Venha, eu te levo... – Quando foi pegar a mão dela, como sempre fizera quando ainda eram só amigos, a rosada o repeliu.

- Não se preocupe Sasuke. Eu sei me cuidar sozinha. Não precisa me levar até a porta, eu conheço o caminho – Ela manteve o sorriso morto que Sasuke tanto odiava e saiu em direção ao hall de entrada, deixando o moreno falando sozinho. Dentro dele, algo lhe dizia para ir atrás dela, mas ele ignorou. Era melhor assim.

**...**

Sakura saiu da mansão olhando para o céu. Estivera tentando segurar as lágrimas lá dentro para não fazer escândalo, pois sabia que Sasuke odiava esse tipo de coisa. Agora, olhando para o céu escuro e cheio de nuvens, não podia evitar que as mesmas inundassem seus olhos e transbordassem para sua face. No instante seguinte, não eram só as lágrimas que podiam ser vistas. Mas a chuva torrencial que começara a cair também era vista.

Ela caminhava com pressa e por ruas claras e movimentadas. Não era por medo ou por ser tarde. Era porque simplesmente ela precisava fazê-lo. Chegou em casa ensopada até os ossos. Se sua mãe lhe visse, iria ganhar um sermão na hora. Mas ela não estava em casa, pois havia um bilhete na geladeira dizendo que ela passaria o próximo mês viajando. Era para convidar Sasuke para ficar junto com ela em casa para não ficar sozinha.

Por isso ela havia ido até a mansão do namorado. Sakura olhou para a grossa aliança de prata que jazia em um dos dedos finos da mão direita. Retirou a aliança. Com Sakura, não havia tempo, havia término de namoro. Foi até seu quarto e deixou o anel em cima da penteadeira, junto com as outras coisas que ele havia lhe dado e foi tomar um banho quente. Não queria pegar um resfriado.

**...**

Sasuke olhava a chuva que caía na rua pela janela. Estava preocupado com Sakura, afinal, ela havia saído de sua casa instantes antes da chuva começar. Olhou para o celular, se perguntando se deveria ligar ou não. Uma batida na porta tirou-lhe de seus devaneios.

- Entre – Falou enquanto virava-se para ver quem lhe incomodava. Uma cabeleira cumprida e negra apareceu. – O que quer Itachi?

Um sorriso apareceu no rosto do irmão mais velho antes dele terminar de fechar a porta do quarto do mais novo.

- Tsc, Tsc... Meu maninho não aprende não é mesmo? Você fez burrada. _De novo_ – Falou ele olhando diretamente para os olhos do irmão. Raiva refletiu-se nos olhos do mais novo.

- Não fiz besteira. Fiz o que eu achei melhor. E só estamos dando um tempo. Ainda estamos namorando. – Viu Itachi abrir um sorriso debochado – Do que está rindo?

- Você não conhece a namorada que tem... Desde _quando_ Sakura, a _Saki-chan_, dá um tempo nos namoros? Diga-me, quando você viu-a aceitar isso? Para você, maninho, tudo bem, vai continuar usando a aliança e agindo como se vocês ainda estivessem namorando. Mas e _ela_? Você realmente acha que ela vai fazer o mesmo? – Deu uma pausa para ver a reação do irmão. Ele balançou a cabeça positivamente, tirando mais risadas do mais velho – Bem, então eu não ficaria surpreso se ela devolvesse a aliança, sabe?

Itachi viu os olhos de Sasuke se arregalarem levemente e o queixo cair, enquanto ele formulava algo para dizer. Itachi riu e saiu do quarto. Era hora de ele aprender a andar com as próprias pernas.

**...**

Sakura adentrou a faculdade na ala de medicina com tranqüilidade aquela manhã. O dia estava lindo, com um sol fraco e quente, mas com um friozinho típico de inverno. Apesar de ser o típico dia que Sakura amava, a jovem não demonstrava animação. Foi até seu armário e depositou seu material dentro. Não tinha aula ainda, então poderia ficar vagando pelo local por algum tempo.

Uma coisa que ninguém percebera, _ainda_, era a falta de uma jóia em sua mão direita. Ao invés da aliança, agora estava seu anel de 15 anos no dedo. Um detalhe que não passaria despercebido por todos por muito tempo.

- Sakura-chan! – A rosada se virou para a voz impetuosa que lhe chamava e deu um sorriso suavemente apagado para a loira que vinha em sua direção.

- Ino-chan! – Ela falou no mesmo tom, brincando. A loira lhe deu um sorriso e os olhos azuis faiscantes lhe proporcionaram, sem saber, um conforto incrível.

- Sua mãe foi viajar não é? – Perguntou a loira curiosa. Sakura assentiu – Sasuke vai ficar em casa com você? – Perguntou a loira com um sorriso malicioso e significativo, mas ele logo murchou quando Sakura acenou negativamente – Por quê?

Sakura suspirou e olhou para outro canto. Tinha de contar.

- Ele me deu um fora.

- O QUE? – Ino gritou brava, não conseguindo entender aquilo. Sakura tornou a suspirar com a reação da loira.

- Ele pediu um tempo Ino... Mas você sabe. Quando se pede um tempo, o namoro vai mal...

Ino balançou a cabeça, entendo tudo.

- Quando eles pedem um tempo, _você_ cai fora, não é? – Falou a loira piscando. Conhecia a amiga, sabia que ela estava fazendo o certo. Só não sabia por que ela estava dizendo que _ele_ havia terminado, sendo que _ela_ ia acabar com a "brincadeira". Sasuke era o sonho de infância de Sakura, mas ela havia feito algumas coisas antes de tentar conquistá-lo realmente. Ela havia tido outros garotos. Não muitos, mas _ótimos_ garotos. Ino sorriu triste com a amiga e passou a mão pelo rosto da irmã – Vamos sair hoje à noite ok? Só nós, meninas. Sem garotos, ficantes e, principalmente, solteiras como somos, sem _namorados_.

Sakura riu suavemente. Só aquela loira maluca para tirá-la da tristeza. Assentiu com um sorriso e ouviu o sinal. Hora das aulas.

**...**

Uma suave batida chamou a atenção do moreno que procurava algo dentro do armário. Um sussurro baixo de "_entre_" fez a porta ser aberta e o visitante receber a atenção do dono do quarto.

- O que quer Itachi? – Falou o mais novo para o recém chegado.

- Eu e os rapazes vamos sair, não quer vir junto? – Perguntou tranqüilo, sem levar em consideração o tom de desprezo que o irmão mais novo havia dirigido a si.

- Não, hoje é a noite do pôquer com os rapazes. Pode ir, eu estou indo para a casa do Shikamaru. Talvez se resolvermos, damos uma passada por lá depois. – Falou enquanto se virava para o armário e achava o baralho. Itachi aproveitou a deixa para sair do ambiente. Desceu as escadarias e olhou para os amigos que lhe esperavam ansiosamente. Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa e foi-lhe estendido o sobretudo negro com nuvens vermelhas desenhadas.

O moreno deu um sorriso de canto pequeno e começou a se encaminhar a porta. Seria uma noite com os amigos, deveria estar identificado. Afinal, eles todos eram solteiros e jovens. A primeira parte tinha exceção aos dois fundadores do grupo: a única mulher, Konan, e Pain, que eram namorados. Mas ambos saiam com o grupo também para se divertir, o que deixava a noite melhor ainda.

**...**

Sakura terminava de passar o delineador verde nos olhos quando Ino adentrou como um furacão em seu quarto. Olhou para ela através do reflexo do espelho enquanto falava:

- Embaixo da cama Ino – Falou tranqüila. A face da loira se tornou mais calma quando ouviu aquilo e olhou embaixo do cômodo para achar o sapato preto. Sorriu agradecida para a rosada que terminava e passar o gloss nos lábios. – Estou pronta.

Ino assentiu.

- As garotas também... Então vamos descer Sá-chan – Ino viu a amiga se virar para ela com uma piscada sexy e as duas saíram do quarto rindo. Desceram as escadas brincando e quando Sakura olhou todas as amigas assobiou alto em apreciação. Todas elas estavam lindas.

**Descrição das roupas (pode pular essa parte se quiser):**

A tímida **Hyuuga Hinata** de 21 anos, que fazia faculdade de Artes Plásticas, usava uma blusa preta com listras verticais brancas de mangas até o cotovelo com um decote em "v" totalmente solta até abaixo dos seios, onde se agarrava completamente até pouco abaixo do umbigo, mostrando suavemente a barriga malhada da morena de longos cabelos negro-azulados e olhos brancos. Usava uma calça jeans skinny preta e um scarpin marrom. Sua maquiagem estava com sombra azul-perolada, um delineador azul petróleo e nos lábios um suave gloss rosado. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo alto, deixando apenas a franja na testa, solta, e uma mecha mais comprida de cada lado, também soltas.

A excêntrica **Mitsashi Tenten **de 22 anos, que cursava a faculdade de Educação Física, usava uma blusa tom chocolate com um dos ombros caídos totalmente solta e mais presa na cintura, onde terminava, com estampas de dragão em dourado e um decote em "v" tentador. Usava junto uma short jeans até um terço da coxa e sapato fechado, com uma suave abertura na frente mostrando os dedos, de tom acinzentado. Na maquiagem, a ênfase estava nos lábios, com um vermelho forte e escuro, e apenas um delineador preto nos olhos tanto em cima quanto embaixo. O cabelo estava preso em uma trança comprida de fios tom chocolate, assim como os olhos, deixando apenas a franja solta.

A briguenta **Sabaku No Temari** de 22 anos, que cursava a faculdade de Relações Internacionais, usava um vestido vermelho frente única com um grande decote, onde as barras do decote eram suavemente soltas, duplas, parecendo uma gola. Tinha a barra irregular a partir do meio das coxas, e no centro, na frente e atrás, da barra eram cinco centímetros mais compridos. A saia do vestido era totalmente fluída, por isso, Temari usava uma meia-calça preta bem grossa. O vestido, nas costas, só tinha duas tiras grossas segurando-o e a partir da saia ele era inteiro, por isso, ela usava um bolero de couro preto de mangas curtas. Usava Botas de cano curto pretas. A loira de olhos verde-água usava uma maquiagem suave, com tons amarelados e dourados no olhar, um suave blush bronze e um gloss incolor nos lábios. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque firme.

A desmiolada **Yamanaka Ino** de 21 anos, como visto antes, cursava Medicina com Sakura, usava uma blusa tomara que caia roxa totalmente grudada no corpo curvilíneo até pouco abaixo da cintura. Tinha suaves flores desenhadas em um roxo escuro e ainda possuía uma abertura em "v" no colo, deixando-a totalmente tentadora. Usava uma calça jeans skinny azul-clara e um sapato preto fechado e aveludado. A maquiagem da loira estava baseada em tons de roxo nas sombras, indo do mais claro ao mais escuro, e um delineador beterraba. Um batom rosado completava o visual. O cabelo estava solto, com a franja presa para trás, um bocado volumoso e com cachos formados.

Já a gentil **Haruno Sakura** de 21 anos, usava um top que ia até abaixo do busto rosa com flores prateadas, mostrando sua barriga lisa como a das amigas, grudada as partes que cobria, com exceção às mangas compridas, que eram mais soltas. Tinha um suave decote em "v", o mais _comportado_ perto dos outros, mas ainda assim sedutor. Usava uma calça jeans azul marinho skinny com sandálias prateadas de salta alto. Sua maquiagem era composta por um jogo de sombras do verde claro ao escuro, com delineador verde, realçando os olhos verde-jade, ou verde esmeralda. Nos lábios um suave gloss rosado. Os cabelos de cor incomum, rosa, que batiam pouco abaixo do ombro estavam soltos e lisos, mas com a franja caindo suave e volumosamente pelo olho esquerdo, com suaves cachos nas pontas dos fios compridos.

**Descrição das roupas terminada.**

- Eu sinto pena dos rapazes hoje à noite. Vocês estão de matar – Exclamou a rosada brincando. Todas riram, mas Hinata rebateu:

- Claro, claro... É _quase_ como se _você_ não estivesse provocante né Sá-chan? – Perguntou provocativa. Sakura sorriu triunfante.

- Vocês sentiram falta das minhas roupas, admitam. Sasuke não me deixava usar nem metade do meu guarda-roupa. Sinto-me mais livre – Falou ela piscando. Todas riram e ouviram uma buzina na rua, era o táxi. – Vamos, são 9 da noite. A hora em que nós saímos pra nos divertir.

As garotas sorriram aliviadas, era bom ver Sakura sorrindo e brincando. Principalmente numa sexta-feira à noite, que ela sempre ficava na casa de Sasuke. Elas saíram da casa da rosada, onde passariam a noite depois, e entraram no carro, enquanto a dona da casa a trancava. Entrou no carro e após dizer aonde iriam, se virou para as amigas:

- Uma chave para cada uma. Sabemos que não vamos chegar juntas, mas todas devem voltar para casa. A que não voltar, dá a chave para alguma das outras. – Falou, distribuindo uma chave para cada uma. Quando saíam, era sempre assim, elas posavam na casa de uma das cinco, e a casa da vez era a da Sakura, pois fazia quase 10 meses que não saiam juntas. Afinal, todas eram maiores de idade e jovens, precisavam se divertir. Aqueles meses que não saíram era o tempo exato de namoro entre Sakura e Sasuke. Sakura dirigiu um sorriso para as amigas e se virou para olhar o caminho, fazendo algazarra no táxi com as amigas.

Quando chegaram à boate, todas ajudaram com o táxi e saíram em direção à entrada do local. Como tinham nome na lista, não precisaram enfrentar fila. Pararam na recepção para que tirassem fotos delas, afinal, era uma festa. Deram seus sorrisos mais maliciosos e sedutores e foram sentar no bar. A música que tocava era _Hush Hush_ das Pussycat Dolls e já dava vontade dançar. Temari já sem o casaco deixou-o no guarda-volumes antes de acompanhar as amigas na pista de dança. Que a noite começasse!

**...**

Os casacos com emblemas de nuvens vermelhas ficaram juntos e quase esquecidos no guarda-volumes desde que o grupo havia chegado. Eles estavam no andar superior rindo, bebendo e se divertindo, algo que não podiam fazer durante o resto da semana. Um loiro com os olhos azuis ria e brincava, mas estava atento ao movimento da festa, olhando para o andar inferior viu a chegada de um bando de garotas quentes. _Muito_ quentes. Cutucou o homem ao seu lado.

- Hey, Kisame. Olha ali aquelas garotas, um – Falou com os olhos fissurados no grupo que agora dançava despreocupadamente. Kisame olhou para onde o loiro apontava e observou, dando razão ao loiro. Foi quando olhou mais atentamente para uma delas e deu um suave puxão no moreno de olhos avermelhados ao seu lado.

- Itachi... Aquela dali não é namorada do Sasukemo? – Perguntou curioso. Itachi levantou e pôs se a olhar para onde o amigo apontava. No meio da pista de dança, um grupo de cinco garotas dançava com animação. E aí ele viu, uma delas tinha cabelos róseos. Deu um sorriso de canto.

- Sim... Aquela dali é a _ex-_namorada do meu irmãozinho tolo... – Frisou a palavra ex mais para si mesmo, gostando do que via na rosada. Kisame abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Hum... E como você sabe que é ex... Eles não estavam só dando um tempo? – Falou ele interessado.

- Observe a mão direita dela e veja se há algum anel de compromisso. Tenho certeza de que não há. Sakura não admite tempos. Ela gosta das coisas verdadeiras... – Falou ele observando-a – Acho que vou ir lá conversar com ela.

Kisame soltou uma risada maliciosa. Todos já haviam observado o grupo de garotas, com exceção ao casal de namorados dentro do grupo, que estava dançando no terceiro andar da boate. Sasori acompanhava com os olhos, certa morena de olhos claros, enquanto Deidara olhava para a loira de olhos azuis e cabelo solto. Hidan olhava para a outra loira com interesse.

Itachi sorriu de canto e se afastou em direção à rosada, os outros usando rotas diferentes para chegar a quem queriam. Os outros, que ficaram na mesa, continuaram a se divertir e beber antes de rumar para a pista de dança.

**...**

- Pago pra ver – Falou Sasuke com um sorriso de canto, apostando mais cem yenes. Neji se rendeu. Estava fora. Apenas Sasuke, Gaara e Naruto jogavam naquele instante. Shikamaru havia saído duas rodadas antes, havia ficado sem dinheiro, e agora mexia no Laptop. Dava uma navegada pelos sites de festas que estariam acorrendo naquela noite.

- Nee... Sasuke, diga-me, para qual boate seu irmão foi? – Perguntou interessado. Os sites dos locais já estavam carregados de fotos e a cada instante chegavam mais. Sasuke tirou os olhos das cartas por alguns instantes e olhou para ele.

- Acho que é Soul Breaker... É uma boate nova que está dando as melhores festas no momento. – Falou e em seguida se voltou para as cartas. Estava com uma ótima mão, tinha um _Royal Straight Flush_ de copas, onde só faltava o rei para completar o jogo.

Shikamaru começou a navegar pelo site da boate enquanto falava:

- Hey, a festa está bombando. Estão a fim de ir? – Neji chegou perto do laptop do moreno e olhar junto às fotos. Os jogadores olharam para ele antes de Gaara se pronunciar.

- Assim que terminarmos a partida... – Comentou tranqüilo, se voltando para a mesa. Shikamaru assentiu e continuou a passar as fotos, mas parou ao olhar as protagonistas, belas protagonistas deve-se dizer, da foto em que estava naquele instante. Sua mandíbula, junto à de Neji, ficou tensa e ele acrescentou:

- Se vocês iam mais tarde, melhor irmos agora. Temos motivos sérios para ir lá. – Falou irritado. Todos olharam atentos para ele e viram-no conectar o laptop a televisão, fazendo a imagem de cinco garotas arrumadas e arrasadoras posta ali. Naruto olhou a primeira da fila com desgosto antes de exclamar:

- O que a Hina-chan _pensa_ que está usando? – Ele comentou irritado e chegando mais perto do aparelho. – Está faltando pano, _muito_ pano, nisso aqui. – Ele apontou irritado. Neji olhou para a imagem refletida de Tenten comentando com a voz dura:

- A Hinata vai ouvir de mim... Tanto ou mais que a Tenten. Onde estão as calças dessa garota? – Perguntou para si mesmo. Os olhos estavam em fúria. Gaara se pronunciou seco junto com Shikamaru:

- Elas não são _nada_. Olha a roupa da Temari! – Todos observaram a loira que fizeram um suave biquinho para a foto. Já estava sem casaco, apenas com o vestido e estava muito provocante. Shikamaru engoliu em seco e Gaara continuou – A Ino é outra. O que ela está fazendo com aquela blusa. Proibi-a de usá-la!

Sasuke deu uma risada seca para a última garota do grupo, que se destacava incrivelmente e comentou sombrio:

- Vocês reclamam delas, mas olhem a Sakura agora. Aquela blusa eu _nunca_ deixei e _nunca_ deixaria usá-la. Ela comprou logo depois que começamos a namorar e quando a mostrou a mim, eu a joguei no fundo do guarda-roupa dela, impedindo-a de usar. – A voz dele estava alterada suavemente.

Ele olhava para a aliança e aí, lembrou das palavras de Itachi "_Bem, então eu não ficaria surpreso se ela devolvesse a aliança, sabe_". Levou o olhar para a mão direita da namorada. Ao invés do anel de compromisso, que ele sabia que ela sempre usara com orgulho e felicidade, estava o anel de 15 anos. Bufou brabo. Os outros olharam para Sakura e tiveram de admitir que Sasuke estava certo. Todos eram amigos ali, e não haviam gostado nem um pouco da roupa das amigas.

- Arrumem-se. Temos uma festa para ir e garotas para buscar – Falou Sasuke com os olhos irritados. Todos assentiram e começaram a organizar as coisas. O pôquer foi esquecido.

**...**

Sakura olhou para um garoto que estava a fitar Tenten há algum tempo e se aproximou da amiga, sussurrando:

- Hey, o irmão do Gaara está ali... – Tenten corou suavemente e olhou para amiga tentando parecer normal – Porque não o chama para dançar também? – Falou Sakura com um sorriso maroto. Tenten viu algo que faria Sakura lhe deixar em paz. Aproximou-se dela com um sorriso sutil e disse:

- Só se você dançar com aquele cara ali – Falou ela, apontando discretamente para um rapaz que vinha na direção delas. Sakura deu um suspiro satisfeito ao reconhecer quem era.

- Ora, então pode ir lá, querida, porque eu estou aqui para me divertir – Deu uma piscada sexy, desbancando Tenten da tentativa de não entrar no assunto ao Sakura começar a dançar mais afastada, aparentemente sem se importar. Tenten se virou para fazer o mesmo, afinal, ela também queria aquela aproximação. Sakura acabou esbarrando em um corpo que lhe dava arrepios ao menor contato. Sabendo quem era, virou-se pronta para fazer o teatro pedindo desculpas – Sumimasen... Itachi?

Ele abriu um sorriso de canto, em suave deboche, antes de responder:

- Não precisa fazer teatro comigo, te conheço melhor do que ninguém... Fazendo Tenten ir _dançar_ é? – Sakura soltou uma gargalhada divertida e voltou a dançar, fazendo com que Itachi também o fizesse.

- Claro... É minha amiga no fim das contas... Sempre esqueço o quão observador você Ita-kun – Falou com um sorriso gentil.

- Sou observador – E ele se aproximou do ouvido dela – Com relação a você – Sakura sorriu marota.

- Então deve saber que não bebi nada ainda e estou com sede não é? – Ambos riram. Itachi pegou sua mão enquanto falava:

- Sempre esqueço o quão manipuladora _comigo_ você pode ser – Ouviu novamente a gargalhada dela. Ela sentou no bar junto com ele e pediu uma Smirnoff Ice com Coca, enquanto Itachi pedia um Martini.

- Eu não sou assim, você sabe – Ela falou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios, o que fez Itachi revirar os olhos por alguns instantes.

- E a sua roupa não é nem um pouco provocante – Falou ele irônico. Ela riu. – Como você está? – A risada de Sakura se extinguiu aos poucos, até ela ficar com a face serena. Itachi estava perguntando muito com poucas palavras, ele sabia disso tão bem quanto ela. Ela suspirou e tomou um gole da bebida.

- Eu já chorei o que tinha que chorar, Ita-kun. Eu tomei um banho de chuva ontem. Quer coisa melhor que isso? – Ele observava as reações calmas dela. Pegou a mão direita dela e tocou o dedo anelar, onde jazia o anel de quinze anos. Sakura sorriu – Não é um anel tão pesado quando o outro, mas eu me acostumei. – Itachi levantou o olhar para o dela e viu o mesmo em algum ponto do lugar, totalmente perdido.

- Então... Acabou mesmo? – Ele perguntou sério. Ela sorriu e levou o olhar a ele.

- Você sabe que sim. Só falta ele saber também – Ela sorriu brincalhona e terminou de beber sua Smirnoff. Sorriu para o amigo, que também havia terminado sua bebida. – Venha, vamos dançar. – Aquilo fez Itachi sorrir de imediato enquanto se deixava puxar pela mão delicada da amiga, que já dançava ao da música _So Much For You_ da Ashley Tisdale. A noite prometia.

**...**

Kisame observava Itachi do segundo andar. Ele dançava com a ex-cunhada. Os outros Akatsukis que estavam com as amigas dela também andavam por perto do casal. Mas um movimento na entrada chamou-lhe a atenção. O irmão de Itachi estava ali com os amigos. Kisame estreitou os olhos escuros e se levantou.

- Itachi vai estar com problemas em alguns minutos, Pain – Falou para o ruivo que tinha a namorada no colo. O mesmo fechou a expressão – Não só ele, mas Deidara, Sasori e Hidan também.

- Avise-os. Eu vou chamar o resto do pessoal. Se houver briga, é melhor que todos nós estejamos presentes – Kisame assentiu e foi se infiltrando na multidão rapidamente. – Konan, meu anjo, procure por Tobi e Zetsu. Eu vou atrás de Kakuzu – A azulada assentiu e também sumiu na multidão simultaneamente. Pain fez o mesmo.

**...**

Sakura passou os braços pelo pescoço de Itachi e balançou suavemente os cabelos, fazendo com que o moreno passasse as mãos para a cintura descoberta da garota, que se mexia conforme o ritmo da música. Foi aí que algo puxou o ombro de Itachi suavemente e o fez parar de dançar. Ele se virou e deu de cara com um Kisame sério, que fez até Sakura parar de dançar.

- O que houve Kisame? – Perguntou preocupado.

- Seu irmão e os amigos estão aí. E não parecem nada felizes. – Falou rapidamente. Sakura ouviu – Você vai ficar encrencado logo, logo.

Sakura sabia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo e se intrometeu na conversa.

- Não se preocupe, Kisame-san. Com Sasuke, eu lido. É um problema que eu tenho que cuidar – Ouviu uma risada baixa e gutural do homem de pele suavemente azulada – O que foi?

- Eu avisei o restante dos rapazes que estavam com as suas amigas sobre isso e elas me responderam a mesma coisa. – Sakura sorriu.

- Nós daremos um jeito – Ele assentiu suavemente e acrescentou:

- Nós estaremos por perto caso precise de algo. – Sakura piscou divertida para ele e o viu sumir. Andou dois passos e puxou Tenten.

- Você ouviu? – Perguntou rapidamente. Ela assentiu – Então sabe o que fazer não é? – Outro aceno positivo – Deixe Kankuro comigo e traga os garotas e os garotos para cá – Logo, Tenten já havia sumido. Itachi olhou-a confuso, fazendo-a sorrir – Nós sempre temos planos em mente.

Ele assentiu. Segundos depois, o grupo de 10 pessoas estava formado. Sakura começou a dar as instruções.

- Cada uma sabe o que deve fazer, então isso só vai para vocês garotos. Quando eles chegarem, deixem que nós falemos. Fiquem dois ou três passos de distância de nós, mas atrás. Sei que vai parecer estranho, mas nós já temos a resposta para este problema.

Os rapazes, ainda confusos assentiram, fazendo as garotas sorrirem. Cada uma enlaçou o garoto correspondente e voltaram a dançar, mas um casal há alguns passos do outro. Minutos depois eles ouviram a voz abafada de Sasuke:

- O que vocês _pensam_ que estão fazendo nessa boate? – Perguntou ele por todos. As garotas se viraram para eles e se entreolharam, respondendo o óbvio juntas:

- Nos divertido! – Falaram elas rindo. As pessoas em volta já começavam a pressentir o cheiro de discussão e começavam a se afastar, o que os garotos, como instruídos por Sakura, também fizeram.

- Com _essas roupas_? – Perguntou Gaara irritado. Elas continuaram a rir antes de Sakura tomar a frente.

- Garotas... Vou perguntar a mesma coisa para cada uma de vocês. E devem responder com sinceridade. – Ela se virou para Tenten – Tenten, meu anjo de chocolate... Que está deliciosa esta noite, devo acrescentar – Tenten deu uma risada suave para a amiga – Você é casada? – Tenten balançou a cabeça, dando uma resposta negativa verbalmente – Está noiva? – Ela pensou um pouco, mas a resposta foi a mesma – Tem algum namorado? – Sakura e Tenten observaram as reações de Neji, que ao ver a resposta negativa, os olhos faiscaram – Tem algum ficante? – Aí, os olhos de Neji faiscaram , sabendo da resposta positiva, mas Tenten olhou para Kankuro e respondeu:

- Olha, a noite é uma criança... Tudo pode acontecer... Mas por hora, não – A resposta fez o maxilar de Neji endurecer rapidamente.

- Então como se pode ver, ela é _totalmente_ **solteira** – Continuou Sakura, agora se virando para Hinata – Hina-chan, minha linda anja de olhos brancos, que hoje está especialmente tentadora... – Hinata e Sakura trocaram olhares maliciosos – Qual é o seu estado civil atualmente? – Os olhos de Naruto faiscaram, ele sabia que Hinata era totalmente sua.

- Bem... – Hinata olhou para Sasori antes de responder – Você sabe né Saáh... Estamos numa festa... Tenho algo em vista... Mas ainda é solteira – O queixo de Naruto caiu. Os olhos ficaram arregalados.

- Nada de namorados, noivos, maridos, ficantes ou qualquer relacionamento... _Por hora_? – Hinata assentiu, e Sakura sorriu maldosa – Ino... Meu anjo loiro de olhos azuis... Que é um arraso naturalmente, mas está mais ainda esta noite – Ino mandou um beijo para Sakura e a mesma sorriu – Como vai o marido? – Ino olhou-a aparentemente confusa, comentando:

- Não possuo aliança. – Falou fazendo pouco caso.

- O noivo? – Continuou Sakura.

- Dispensado por dez anos. – Falou a loira irônica.

- O namorado? – Insistiu Sakura. Aí o peito de Gaara estufou feliz. Já havia comprado as alianças, e Ino sabia disso.

- Isso lá existe na minha vida? – Perguntou a loira de volta, fazendo o ruivo estreitar os olhos.

- E o ficante? – Perguntou a rosada novamente. Ino olhou para Deidara cm um sorriso malicioso.

- Estou providenciando isso... – E aí, a face de Gaara atingiu um tom avermelhado de raiva, tirando um suave sorriso de Sakura.

- Bem... – Falou a rosada, virando se para Temari – Tema-chan, minha anja de vermelho... Que está _muito_ gostosa essa noite, com tantos atributos físicos irresistíveis – Temari deu um suspiro quase apaixonado para Sakura, que o retribuiu – Diga-me, como anda sua vida amorosa? Tem algum namorado? – O peito de Shikamaru ficou em expectativa, ele havia pedido a loira, mas não havia recebido resposta ainda, algo se quebrou dentro dele ao ver a resposta negativa dela – Noivo ou marido? – A resposta foi a mesma, quase desapontando Sakura – Aposto que tem um ficante – Falou Sakura mais entusiasmada.

Temari olhou para Hidan com um olhar quente antes de responder:

- Quem sabe não é Sakura? – E arrancou um sorriso da rosada, que se virou para os garotos, olhando as faces e expressões variadas que eles faziam. Aí, Temari continuou – E você Saáh-chan, nossa anja rosada que está fatalmente perigosa esta noite. Tem algum marido? – Sakura sorriu maliciosa.

- Hum... Eu acho que não – Falou pensativa. Ino continuou:

- E noivo? Tem algum no momento Sakura? – Perguntou animada. Sakura sorriu mais ainda.

- Como você disse Ino, dispensado por 10 anos. – Tenten sorriu e continuou:

- E ficante Saku-chan? Existe algum? – Perguntou ansiosamente. A rosada olhou para Itachi e piscou para ele com um sorriso.

- Depois eu respondo essa – Falou divertida. Aí, Hinata tomou a frente para fazer a última pergunta:

- E, finalmente, namorado Saki? Você tem um namorado? – E Sasuke sorriu de canto. Essa resposta ele garantia que era positiva. Essa discussão era ouvida por todos, até a música havia diminuído o volume para que fosse escutada a conversa. As cinco garotas e os cinco rapazes estavam posicionados de tal forma que haviam aberto um espaço para eles, como se fossem avançar um contra o outro. Até o DJ prestava a atenção na resposta. Sakura sorriu de volta para Sasuke antes de responder:

- Não, Hina-chan. Eu não tenho um namorado. Sou completamente solteira – E o sorriso de Sasuke sumiu imediatamente. Sakura havia falado em alto e bom som, de forma lenta as palavras. Alguém, no meio das pessoas gritou "_E sobre o ficante?_". Sakura abriu um sorriso malicioso, mas aí, Itachi tomou a frente respondendo:

- Bem, essa parte, é por minha conta – E pegou Sakura pela cintura, puxou-lhe o queixo, e beijou-lhe os lábios com vontade, coisa que Sakura correspondeu na hora. Muitos bateram palmas e assobiaram. Do ângulo de Sasuke, dava para se ter uma visão perfeita do beijo, e o quão realista que era. Então, todos ouviram a voz do DJ:

- Ok, agora que os cinco baderneiros já tiveram a resposta que queriam, podem deixar de fazer cena, porque essas garotas arrasaram. – O público todo apoiou o DJ, que aumentou a música e pôs uma romântica enquanto dizia – Em homenagem a vocês garotas, apenas para casais. – E a música que soava era Stickwitu, também das Pussycat Dolls.

Naquele momento, Deidara e Kankuro pegaram, respectivamente, Ino e Tenten e puxaram-nas para dançar com um beijo arrebatador. Hinata se virou para Sasori e sorriu, envergonhada, aproximando-se dele e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, para beijar-lhe suavemente os lábios e ser correspondida. Temari puxou Hidan pela gola da blusa social e espalmou a outra mão pelo peitoral dele antes de juntar seus lábios aos dele.

Os garotos viram as cenas e foram embora. Já haviam passado vergonha suficiente para uma noite.

**...**

As cinco garotas adentraram o táxi rindo e brincando, eram cinco da manhã de sábado, e elas recém iam voltar para casa. Deram o endereço ao taxista e continuaram a conversar. Elas beberam e isso era fato, mas nenhuma delas estava bêbada. Estavam cansadas da noite proveitosa. Haviam humilhado os garotos e ganhado novos pretendentes. Havia sido a noite perfeita.

**...**

Itachi pôs o sobretudo por cima do ombro ao ver o táxi em que Sakura estava se afastar. Após beijá-la com vontade na frente de Sasuke, eles não haviam se separado muito. Haviam dançado, conversado, bebido um pouco, quase nada, e se beijado muito. Ele sabia que os outros rapazes que haviam conquistado as amigas da rosada estavam no mesmo estado que ele. Apenas cansado, mas satisfeito. Era hora de ir dormir.

**...**

Abriu os olhos lentamente. _Muito_ lentamente. Agradeceu a si mesma por ter ingerido pouco álcool durante a festa, pois não estava com dor de cabeça naquele instante. Uma suave luz vinda de fora batia nas cortinas do seu quarto, penetrando muito pouco por elas. Olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Passava das 3 da tarde. Sorriu, enquanto ouvia seu estômago roncar. Hora de comer.

Levantou vagarosamente, indo em direção a cortina e a abrindo. A luz bateu em sua retina, fazendo-a acordar mais ainda. Deu um sorriso para o dia bonito. Voltou-se para o quarto e pegou o roupão de cima da cadeira, vestindo-o em seguida. Seu quarto estava uma bagunça: top para um lado, calça para o outro, sandálias jogadas em qualquer canto e sua penteadeira bagunçada, com chumaços de algodão sujo com a maquiagem que Sakura havia usado. Foi até o banheiro, lavando o rosto para acordar, sabendo que precisava de um bom café.

Saiu do quarto sentindo o silêncio da casa, constatando que as amigas ainda dormiam. Sorriu de canto. Elas dormiriam mais duas horas, no mínimo. Desceu as escadarias e entrou na cozinha. Começou a pegar ovos na geladeira, junto com frios e maionese. Colocou a água para esquentar e arrumou a mesa. Bateu os ovos, misturando pedaços de queijo e presunto no meio. Colocou no gril e continuou a preparar os omeletes, fazendo a casa inteira sentir o cheiro de comida.

Em conjunto, preparou torradas de presunto e queijo e passou café. Ouviu suaves passos vindos das escadas e em seguida uma Hinata sonolenta vestida com uma camisola preta e comprida sentou-se em um dos bancos da cozinha. Os cabelos desalinhados comprovavam que ela recém havia levantado.

- Konnichi wa, Hina-chan – Falou Sakura com um sorriso. Hinata esfregou os olhos e fixou-os em Sakura, abrindo um sorriso em seguida.

- Konnichi wa, Saki-chan – Ela observou a caneca fumegante que Sakura tinha nas mãos e se serviu de café também. Sakura lhe empurrou um prato com omelete e torradas. A morena agradeceu.

Aos poucos, todas as garotas foram descendo e se juntando, ainda sonolentas, na cozinha para comer. Após terminarem, todas ajudaram a lavar a louça e organizar a cozinha, indo em seguida tomar um banho para organizar os quartos que estavam bagunçados. A casa de Sakura tinha sete quartos exatamente por causa das amigas da rosada. A mãe dela, acostumada com isso, havia comprado uma casa daquele tamanho para que pudesse hospedar as amigas da filha.

Uma hora depois, todas saíram dos quartos com roupas "apresentáveis" e banhos tomados, deixando quartos organizados atrás de si. Todas elas usavam shorts e camisetas, onde a peça de baixo cobria pouco além das nádegas e as camisetas eram na verdade regatas coladas ao corpo, uma roupa simples, mas que as vezes todas elas usavam para dormir. Formaram duplas para a seção pipoca que seguiria a divertida tarde que elas teriam.

Sakura e Temari montariam os aparelhos e arrumariam a sala, onde montariam o home theater e colocariam colchões e travesseiros, além de todas as almofadas que ficavam no quarto de Sakura. Tenten iria buscar os filmes na locadora mais próxima, como sempre um de terror/suspense, dois de aventura e duas comédias românticas. Enquanto isso, Ino e Hinata cuidariam das pipocas, tanto doces e salgadas, e guloseimas diversas, que consistiam em barras e mais barras de chocolate, caixas e caixas de bombons de todos os tipos, além das bebidas, todas sem álcool.

Era, com certeza, uma tarde de garotas.

**...**

Itachi olhou através da janela o irmão mais novo pegar o carro e sair irritado. Eles haviam discutido feio por causa de Sakura, mas Itachi não se importava. Não era sua culpa se ela havia deixado bem claro que estava terminando o tempo, dando fim ao namoro. E muito menos sua culpa se ela mesma havia escolhido o mais velho para passar a noite. Mas havia uma parcela de culpa sua nisso.

Itachi e Sakura eram amigos desde sempre. Mas não eram _simples_ amigos. Eram melhores _amigos_. Ele fora o primeiro amigo da garota, antes mesmo de Ino e as garotas conhecerem-na no estúdio de dança que freqüentavam. E Itachi não fora _apenas_ o primeiro amigo. Fora também o garoto que lhe tirara o primeiro beijo, quando ele já tinha experiência, afinal, eram cinco anos de diferença. Fora o primeiro namorado e amor de Sakura, embora só Itachi soubesse do segundo fato e Sakura não soubesse. Fora também o primeiro homem dela. Havia tirado sua virgindade.

E quando Sakura começou, finalmente, a se envolver com Sasuke, depois de tanto tempo que o conhecia, Sasuke havia se sentido ameaçado pela presença imponente de Itachi pela proximidade que os dois tinham. Apesar de Sasuke nunca ter descoberto que Itachi fora o primeiro em praticamente _tudo_ com Sakura. Mesmo assim, Sasuke se viu feliz com o relacionamento que construíra com a rosada. Mas havia posto tudo a perder quando havia pedido um tempo.

Itachi suspirou e balançou a cabeça veemente. Seu irmão, de fato, precisava crescer. Porque do jeito que estava, não dava muito certo. Nem a faculdade de Administração dava jeito naquele garoto. "_Irresponsável_" pensava Itachi suavemente irritado. Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso, eram quase 5:30 da tarde. Itachi se perguntava se Sakura já estava acordada. Olhou para o próprio celular, se perguntando se deveria ligar para ela. Sentia-se como um adolescente descontrolado e inexperiente que queria chamar a atenção de alguma garota.

Sorriu consigo mesmo ao se familiarizar com a sensação. Já havia se sentido assim antes, quando namorava Sakura. Era um tolo apaixonado. Sempre fora apaixonado por aquela garota de lindos e faiscantes olhos que pareciam esmeraldas de tão verdes, de cabelos róseos diferentes e cheirosos, mais baixa que ele e ainda sim possuía porte de modelo, devido às pernas compridas e bem delineadas. Itachi olhou para o céu, ainda através da janela. Seus olhos haviam ganhado um tom de vermelho fascinante.

Itachi havia trancafiado os sentimentos que tivera por Sakura depois que ela terminara com ele. Ela não gostava nem um pouco de toda aquela distância que ele havia imposto a eles. Ela não conseguia tolerar nem um pouco a frieza com que ele a tratava. Ela também havia dito que não o suportava mais sendo namorada dele. Na época, ela só queria o amigo de volta. E Itachi o fez. Só havia visto Sakura demonstrar gostar de alguém quando fora com Sasuke, mas via os olhos cheios de saudades quando ela o via com alguma mulher.

Suspirou sentindo a familiar sensação de tê-la tomá-lo novamente. "_Que se dane!_" pensou sorrindo. Iria até a casa dela para vê-la e torná-la, mais uma vez, sua. Pegou as chaves do Honda Civic esverdeado pelo qual ele sabia que Sakura transpirava admiração e adentrou o mesmo com um sorriso. Aquele carro só era usado quando o mais velho saía com Sakura. O cheiro dela estava ali, impregnado, e ele agradecia por isso. Pois o perfume dela era encantador.

**...**

A casa de Sakura jazia com as cortinas totalmente fechadas em todo o ambiente da sala, as luzes desligadas, portas e janelas fechadas, quase como se as cinco garotas estivessem trancadas. Mas elas assistiam, vidradas, o único filme de suspense e terror que Tenten havia escolhido. Todas elas tremiam de medo na cena que se seguia. O personagem principal do filme suava frio, olhando para todos os lados, a procura de algo que pudesse machucá-lo. Na verdade a procura de _alguém_.

O termo assustado não se encaixava com perfeição nas quatro garotas que estavam sentadas nos colchões postos na sala por Sakura e Temari. Elas se abraçavam firmemente, tentando achar forças para assistir a cena seguinte. Sakura abraçava os joelhos enquanto pegava o bombom mais próximo e começava a comer. Tomou um gole de refrigerante, murmurando em seguida algo como "_Saia daí, saia, ele está quase te alcançando..._" Era uma cena aterrorizante, com certeza. Foi quando a campainha tocou, fazendo todas as garotas dentro da casa gritarem pelo susto.

Sakura depositou a mão no coração, levemente, e calçou as pantufas, que eram imensas, em formato de patas de gato. Levantou e as garotas pausaram o filme, aliviadas, observando Sakura abrir a porta que dava para o hall de entrada e fechá-la no instante seguinte, indo em direção a porta para receber seu visitante.

Itachi, do lado de fora, havia ouvido os gritos histéricos vindos de dentro da casa e ficou confuso. Ouviu passos e logo em seguida a porta foi aberta. Ele suspirou fundo ao ver quem atendera a porta, Sakura, e _como_ ela havia vindo atender. Desceu os olhos da face linda e fofa de Sakura, que tinha lábios profundamente tentadores, e desceu através da regata verde que ela usava, que era totalmente colada e por ser mais alto que ela Itachi tinha uma visão bastante _interessante_ do torço da jovem, indo em seguida para o short mínimo que ela usava, onde ele desceu pelas pernas bem delineadas de modelo mas mais tentadoras que as de qualquer outra para ele e aí encarou as pantufas dela. Murmurou um "_Broxante_" de forma que Sakura pode ouvir e tirou gargalhadas da mesma.

- Você acha que não é essa a intenção? – Perguntou ela, divertida, para ele enquanto observava o olhar intenso de Itachi subir novamente por seu corpo e para em seu rosto – A que devo sua... Hum... – Sakura observou o modo que Itachi estava vestido e mordeu os lábios. Ele usava uma camisa social preta de mangas compridas com os dois primeiros botões, sem contar o do colarinho, abertos de uma forma desorganizada. A camisa estava para fora das calças jeans escuras, dando uma aparência despojada e sexy para o moreno – _Tentadora_ visita – Continuou ela, maliciosa e se aproximou falando sedutoramente no ouvido dele – Ita-kun?

Itachi suspirou alguma porção de vezes, tentando se recuperar daquilo, mas logo deu um sorriso de canto ao ver que Sakura ainda mordia os lábios. "_Kami-sama, dá-me forças porque, céus, que mulher sexy!_" pensou consigo mesmo. Ele sabia que aquele ato nela era irracional.

- Eu ouvi gritos vindos daí de dentro? – Perguntou ele mudando de assunto rapidamente. Sakura assentiu antes de olhar para trás e responder divertida:

- Sim, filme de terror sabe? – Itachi riu divertido e Sakura acrescentou – Vai responder o que vossa divindade dos homens sexys faz em minha simples e singela presença de minha humilde residência? – Itachi manteve o riso na face, sentindo como era bom saber que tinha algum efeito sobre Sakura. Deu de ombros.

- Não é como se você também não fosse sexy Sakura. E você sabe que é... Até _demais_ pro gosto de um pobre e mero mortal como eu – Sakura também riu divertida – Eu vim te ver – Acrescentou simplesmente. Os orbes de Sakura ficaram surpresos e os dentes dela se soltaram dos lábios, para que sua boca se abrisse levemente demonstrando sua surpresa – Não faça essa cara, não é como se eu nunca tivesse o feito antes.

- Sim... Você já fez... Mas não _tão sexy_ quanto agora sendo que somos amigos. Admito que quando namorávamos você conseguia me enlouquecer, mas agora... Kami-sama, homem, você tem noção do que faz comigo? – Terminou ela, corando com as palavras que saíam de sua boca. Itachi riu malicioso dando um passo mais perto de Sakura.

- Eu teria se _você_ tivesse consciência de como essa sua regata é indecente para mim, de como esse short é realmente tentador em você e como suas ações, por qualquer que sejam, me deixem totalmente fissurado nessa sua sensualidade _inocente_. – Ele sorriu, levando seus lábios para perto dos dela, beijando-os em seguida com lentidão e volúpia. Sakura sorriu no beijo e o parou.

- Esse fim de semana as garotas vão passar aqui... Mas durante a semana, você não escapa de ficar aqui comigo – Falou ela maliciosa, estreitando os olhos e levando as mãos pequenas de dedos longos e finos até o tórax malhado do moreno e mexer na gola da camisa, enquanto brincava com os botões da mesma.

- Eu não posso Sakura, você sabe, não sou seu namorado... – Falou ele sorrindo observando o movimento das mãos de sua garota favorita. A _única_ na verdade.

- Huuum... Acho que podemos resolver isso não é? – Perguntou ela lhe olhando séria. Ele ficou surpreso.

- Você quer... Reatar? – Perguntou ele surpreso, sem conter isso da voz. Sakura suspirou.

- Não reatei antes porque estava com Sasuke, e odeio admitir, mas odiava ver você com aqueles protótipos de Barbie, senti muito ciúme. Mas como estava com Sasuke, que você sabe, _era_ meu príncipe encantado, eu achei que era ciúme normal de melhor amiga. Mas o tempo foi passando e quanto mais eu estava com Sasuke, mais uma buraco que tinha no meu peito aumentava...

- Mas e o Sasuke – Sakura riu amarga olhando para gola de camisa onde suas mãos brincavam.

- Infelizmente, puro capricho... _Nunca_ deixei outro homem, além de você, me tocar. Eu ficava enojada quando Sasuke tentava algo e eu nunca correspondia. Odeio admitir Itachi – Ela falou, olhando agora para os olhos dele profundamente – Mas eu acabei por descobrir o valor das únicas três palavras que eu disse que nunca diria para você. _Eu te amo_ seu inútil. Amo você e tudo o que você representa.

Itachi ficou sem palavras. Estava surpreso. Tudo fora dito com certa relutância, como se ela não quisesse tirar isso de dentro do peito. Mas ele sorriu e a abraçou com força. Depois de quase cinco anos de rompimento, ela havia voltado atrás. E ele se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Não vai dizer nada? – Perguntou ela, a voz abafada por seus lábios estarem na base do pescoço masculino. Itachi puxou o rosto dela e falou irônico:

- Sakura, meu gênio da medicina, você não é tão genial assim... Eu te amo desde que eu tinha 15 anos, você era basicamente uma criança e eu já te amava. Por onze anos eu venho demonstrando isso das formas mais variadas. E você, minha inteligente, nunca percebeu. – Agora, quem estava surpresa era Sakura. Ela piscou algumas vezes tentando assimilar e teve apenas uma reação: juntou seus lábios aos de Itachi, tentando passar tudo que sentia por aquele homem ao qual estava agarrada. Ela não cabia em si de tão feliz.

- Então... Você aceita minha proposta? – Perguntou sorrindo radiante. Itachi sorriu e se fez de desentendido.

- Que proposta Haruno? – Sakura fez um som de entendimento e entrou no jogo.

- Eu, Haruno Sakura, estou aqui, me humilhando, propondo voltar com você, Uchiha Itachi – Falou ela divertida – Satisfeito assim?

Itachi sorriu de canto e lhe deu um beijo arrebatador após responder positivamente. Aquele beijo selava o término de um antigo relacionamento sem futuro com Sasuke e o inicio da continuação de seu relacionamento com aquele melhor amigo que se pegou amando por acaso: Uchiha Itachi.

Dentro da casa, um grupo de quatro jovens observava a cena entusiasmadamente. Havia sido difícil fazer Sakura abrir os olhos, mas elas não precisaram se mexer tanto assim, pois um término e um novo início sempre são promessas de coisas melhores.

**Owari.**

**

* * *

**

**Como eu disse no início do capítulo, sim eu estou com problemas mentais. O que, muitos diriam que é normal, eu sei que não é. Nessas férias de inverno eu parei de entrar no msn, não respondo recados no orkut. Eu sumi. não sei ao que se deve, mas me sinto feliz dessa forma. Sei que os casais dessa fic ficaram estranhos e até diferentes, mas o casal principal era para ser do início ao fim SasuSaku, não sei, sinceramente, o que saiu de errado na parte em que a Sakura está na faculdade conversando com a Ino. Eu gostei até da fanfic, espero que tenham gostando também.**

_Atenciosamente,_

Neko Sombria.

_Reviews__ ?!_


End file.
